ojos
by lukenoa31
Summary: Aquella extraña sonrío con burla a través del espejo mientras tocaba con sus lánguidos dedos esos agrietados labios. Acaso, se mofaba de ella esa horrible chica que le devolvía la mirada con aquellos ojos tan verdes como los suyos, pero tan diferentes.


Retomado de la trama principal naruto, **un tris de spoiler manga**

**OJOS**

Miro su reflejo por primera vez en mucho tiempo

Sus cabellos opacos caían sin gracia por su espalda y la sombra de sus ojos era en cierto modo llamativa.

Aquella extraña sonrío con burla a trabes del espejo mientras tocaba con sus lánguidos dedos esos agrietados labios.

Acaso, se mofaba de ella esa horrible chica que le devolvía la mirada con aquellos ojos tan verdes como los suyos, pero tan diferentes.

Por que los suyos reflejaban vida.

_-Sakura-chan soy capaz de sonreír por el brillo de tus ojos, por que por ellos estoy vivo Sakura-chan-_

Pero los de esa extraña solo reflejaban una cosa…_muerte_.

_-solo por ver el brillo de tus ojos soy capaz…de matar-_

Y lo comprendió al instante, como una dolorosa bofetada con el respaldo de un cuaderno, aquella que sonreía a trabes del espejo no era más que ella, el triste y amargo reflejo de lo que quedaba de ella.

Recogió por última vez su largo cabello sin brillo, y pinto sus labios de un rojo vino tinto, pellizco sus mejillas, una, dos, tres veces hasta que dolieron y volvió la vista nuevamente al espejo.

Sonrío con tristeza al observarse nuevamente, porque ella ya no tenia arreglo, como cuando cae una muñeca de porcelana, ella estaba rota, tanto por dentro como por fuera y el único pegamento capaz de arreglarla se había ido junto con su corazón.

Tomo un sucio broche de plata de la mesa y se lo puso al lado derecho de la cabeza como le gustaba a él, al menos debería intentar verse presentable, solo por ellos, por que siempre ha sido por ellos.

…Flas back….

-naruto- susurro con miedo Sakura mientras observaba el cuerpo tendido del rubio; el era el único, no importaba la aldea, no importaba la guerra, no importaba nada, solo naruto.

-¡lárgate Sakura!- bramo un cansado y enojado sasuke mientras blandía su espada enfrente del enmascarado

-¡sasuke-kun!- grito con terror Sakura al observar como tobi reaparecía detrás del uchiha sosteniendo un amenazante kunai en el cuello del chico.

-neee sasuke-chan ¿por que no invitas a Sakura-chan a la función?, si logra divertirme tal vez considere que sea la protagonista- murmuro despacio el enmascarado en el oído del pelinegro.

-¡cállate!- vocifero sasuke mientras se giraba y estampaba un chidori en el intangible cuerpo de tobi

-tsk tsk tsk…sasuke-chan –negó el enmascarado- que manera de comportarse frente a una dama –giro hacia Sakura-¿nee Sakura chan?

Quedo atrapada por esos posos rojos, el terror invadió desde sus ojos y recorrió todo su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos, la fatiga física no era nada comparada con el dolor mental que estaba recibiendo, se estaba dejando llevar y la punzante herida en su hombro no la dejaba concentrar.

-¡cierra los ojos imbécil!-

Cerro los ojos al ultimo segundo, esperando nada mas que el final, pero solo recibió silencio, un incomodo silencio. Abrió lentamente los ojos y lo que encontró la descoloco totalmente, sasuke se encontraba frente a ella, con la cara tan pegada que podía sentir su pesada respiración, bajo la vista a su pecho, donde una gran herida surcaba inclemente y la sangre salía a borbotones manchando su sucio ahori blanco.

-siempre fuiste una molestia- murmuro sasuke con voz apagada mientras la observaba fijamente mientras que un hilillo de sangre fluía libremente por la boca del chico haciéndose cada vez mas grande.

-¡sasuke-kun!- grito histéricamente Sakura sosteniéndolo y cayendo los dos de rodillas al piso mientras que intentaba inútilmente hacer emerger chakra verde de sus manos.

-sakura…escuchame- susurro quedo el pelinegro apoyando su cabeza en el hueco que creaba la unión del cuello y el hombro de la chica

-huye-

-no no no sasuke yo no puedo, naruto, tu…- negaba la chica mientras lloraba a mares y agarraba con fuerza el cuerpo de su compañero

-sakura…hazlo por mi,… y…y si no puedes hacerlo…por favor… entonces por naruto- tosió un gran halo de sangre que se mezclo con la de la chica y mancho considerablemente el piso.

-sasuke-kun…yo…sasuke-kun…-murmuraba la chica palabras incoherentes debido a la acumulación de lagrimas y el incesante moqueo.

-por favor…por favor perdóname… perdóname por no ser fuerte….por no protegerte…por no protegerlos-chillo el pelinegro con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras sostenía entre sus manos el chilloso rostro de la chica –por favor perdóname….-

-no sasuke-kun…yo no debo…¡yo no debo perdonarte nada!-negó fuertemente la chica mientras pegaba su frente con la de él –yo no debo – y así beso limpiamente los labios del chico, un beso que transmitía todo lo que no podían con palabras un beso que identificaba todo lo que era el caído equipo 7.

-Sakura….gracias- sonrío tristemente el pelinegro mientras que sus oscuros ojos negros perdían aquel brillo tan característico en él y se desplomo limpiamente en el suelo soltando lentamente el rostro de la pelirosa

-sasuke-kun…¡sasuke-kun!- grito desconsolada la chica, con los ojos totalmente desorbitados y las lagrimas escurriendo sin cesar

...

-¡bravo!- grito tobi mientras aplaudía efusivamente el espectáculo- simplemente excelente, considero que no he interrumpido nada y he aparecido en el momento indicado ¿nee sasuke-kun?- pregunto el enmascarado mientras agarraba del cabello a sasuke y observaba sus inexistentes pupilas- ooo creo que ya no puede contestar, murmuro riendo mientras observaba el rostro de la ojiverde –¿nee Sakura-chan, tu que piensas?

-¡maldito!-contraatacó Sakura mientras intentaba inútilmente asestarle un puñetazo al enmascarado

-no Sakura-chan, no olvides que todavía queda naruto- hablo con tono juguetón tobi mientras sostenía el mentón de la chica y con la otra mano agarraba la de Sakura.

-naruto- susurro Sakura con miedo –por favor, no le hagas nada, por favor, haré lo que quieras pero por favor, déjalo vivir- suplico la chica

-naruto, el podría ser el símbolo de su derrota, pero para mantenerlo vivo, tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga –hablo tobi mientras se acercaba mas al rostro de la chica- ¿¡haras lo que yo diga!- pregunto el tipo mientras la agarraba fuertemente del pelo para poder observar mejor su rostro.

-s…si- susurro quedamente la pelirosa mientras sorbía sus lagrimas

-neee Sakura-chan parece ser que yo seré el protagonista- dijo feliz tobi mientras tiraba a la pelirosa al piso y le arrancaba el chaleco Ninja junto con la polera –y tú, serás el personaje femenino-termino de decir mientras se bajaba lentamente el pantalón.

….fin flash back….

Caminó lentamente por los lúgubres pasillos de la estructura, mientras pensaba en todos los meses que vivió engañada, creyendo que todo lo que hacia era por naruto, recordó las sucias manos de tobi recorriéndola día y noche, reclamándola como el trofeo de una guerra ganada.

Arrastrando su sucion kimono llego a un prado, un poco alejado de konoha, el antiguo campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete, o mas bien, las ruinas de el.

-no te preocupes naruto- susurro la chica mientras sostenía firmemente la fotografía de su grupo –nosotros hemos ganado la guerra- susurro con una sonrisa queda mientras recordaba como se entero de la muerte de su amigo el que supuestamente se encontraba en constante revisión gracias a su sacrificio

-tobi a muerto- dijo limpio mientras que un maligno y casi inexistente brillo surcaba sus opacos ojos verdes recordando como horas antes había tomado la vida de ese miserable, justo antes de que la poseyera.

Tomó el broche de plata, regalo de kakashi en su último cumpleaños, y lo único que pudo rescatar de sus pertenencias; y con el filo de este y una pequeña añadidura de chakra azul, empezó a cortar lentamente la carne de sus muñecas, aquella que la separaba de su objetivo…la muerte.

Despacio se recostó en un árbol caído aun con la fotografía en sus manos y cerro sus ojos de forma cancina mientras esperaba.

El aire cambio, y el dolor se fue, la paz llego. Abrió los ojo de golpe para cerciorarse de que era verdad; dos pares de ojos la recibieron con un brillo nuevo, no, con uno especial, la contagiosa mirada eléctrica del rubio se estrello con la suya haciéndola sonreír como nunca y casi hipnotizada lo abrazo. A su lado, un pelinegro los observaba aburrido pero con una sonrisa ladina tan característica de él.

Los tres pares de ojos se miraron cómplices y rieron jocosamente ante el tan esperado encuentro.

¿Y?, como les parecio, espero que les haya gustado, espero criticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, lo que sea….

No siendo mas me despido

lukenoa


End file.
